


After Helm's Deep

by telemachus



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telemachus/pseuds/telemachus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a gesture across cultures</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Helm's Deep

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble that may end up as part of a series. First post, please be kind!

He is alive. Valar be praised. I hasten to him, forgetting, and run my hands through his hair to touch his ears. He pulls back, and I flush, realising.  
“Elf, what..........?” he pauses, “what does that gesture mean to you?” he finishes, more kindly than perhaps what he meant to say first.  
“It means,” I hesitate, “you are my friend, companion, ref” I swallow my treacherous thoughts - refuge in a world of men – instead, I stutter “returned when I feared you dead.”  
“Hmm. Of course I am not dead. There was a wager to win.”


End file.
